


A Smokey Bar and Some Baggage

by Katherine (DRUNKbird)



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, TOS, mafia, mlm, townofsalem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRUNKbird/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Jack Bailey, Salem’s only investigator, has a problem on his hands. The small town’s quiet crime scene burst into a racket recently, and everyone’s turning towards him and his colleagues to bring justice to the villainous mafia of Salem’s underworld. While working, Jack becomes associated with Luke Richards, an attractive doctor who recently moved into Salem and they immediately hit it off.
Relationships: Consigliere/Doctor (Town of Salem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Smokey Bar and Some Baggage

play on shuffle: [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79CLuiOqGTIigCAnRzWMff?si=po6C4espRI-KzQCrL9beLQ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79CLuiOqGTIigCAnRzWMff?si=po6C4espRI-KzQCrL9beLQ%C2%A0)

“Investigator! Investigator?” A boy who looked to be about 10-12 years old with watery brown eyes peeked into Jack Bailey’s office. He was dressed like a newspaper boy, and a sack full of letters hung loosely off his shoulder.

“Mailbox is outside,” Jack grunted, he put out a cigarette and waved his hand around to clear the smokey room’s air. He was a dark man whose refined features were hidden under a dull, sleepless complexion and an unkempt beard. Despite his appearance, though, the investigator was barely approaching his thirties; making him the second most gossiped-about unmarried man in Salem’s borders. 

“No! Th-that’s not what I’m here for.” The boy finally said after stopping to catch his breath. Thick smoke snaked out of Jack’s office, and seemingly wrapped around the paperboy’s body until the gross smell clung to his hair and clothes. “The Mayor and Sheriff are waiting at Dale’s house. Oh, but here’s the morning paper.” 

Jack sighed, staring at the crinkled periodical that brat just handed him. The title was bright and bold, written in gaudy exclamations that begged for a reaction: _The Mafia Strike Again! Innocent Teacher’s MYSTERIOUS Death?_ ****

“At least someone’s profiting off this mess,” he grumbled inwardly. “Alright kid, you can go back on your paper route,” Jack said with a troubled smile. He tossed the paperboy a pineapple-flavored hard candy and got up from his favorite leather desk chair. 

It was but a five-minute drive from the town hall office building to Dale’s house, and Jack took the time to leisurely observe Salem’s disappointing fall scenery. Rather than red or orange, the leaves turned into a husky brown and hung limply from their branches and Salem’s buildings were only distinguishable from each other by what kind of damage of time they had sustained. Even the neighborhood nearest to Town Hall, which housed the majority of Salem’s population, consisted of the same 1980’s-style house lining on a broken-down asphalt road, only with different kinds of plants out front. To most, Salem was the most miserable place to spend one’s days, but to Jack Bailey, it was home sweet home. 

“Morning Bailey.” 

A tubby man in his late fifties with pale ginger hair and squat stature approached Jack while pressing a towel to his forehead. He stood waiting in front of Dale Russel’s wrapped-up house--the dark green walls now staunchly contrasted against shiny yellow police tape. The cheery old man seemed perturbed as he stood in front of the locked-up house’s driveway. 

“Heard you called, mayor,” Jack said, attempting to stomach a rising feeling of dread. 

“Yup. Monet’s already waiting inside for us.” 

At the mention of Salem’s gorgeous Sheriff, Monet Liu, the Mayor’s already ruddy face deepened in hue and he started waddling about with a bothered smile. 

“Anyone else joining us?”

“The young doctor is coming too.”  
“Dr. Richards?”

“Yup. No need to wait for him out here though.” 

“‘Course. Don’t wanna leave Sheriff Liu waiting.” 

Monet Liu, a black-eyed, black-haired woman whose elegance didn’t quite suit the shabby town of Salem, greeted Jack and the Mayor as they entered the house. She was gorgeous, with sharp features and chic clothing that contrasted her gentle personality. After shyly greeting her, the mayor led Monet and Jack deeper into the house, and to a marked-up crime scene. 

“Looks like you’ve already been here.” The tubby old man sighed, pressing his hands against his face. 

Photographs, notes, and other labels were tagged at different points of the living room in which Dale’s corpse had been found, and the ground was considerably cleaner than when Jack had last seen it. A town as small as Salem let the news spread fast, but it also lets the law government put a firmer hold on information. Though the mayor was in no way incompetent, it wasn’t surprising that he had only found out about everything days after the investigation bureau took care of it. 

“Sorry for not telling you earlier, Jason.” Sheriff Liu gave the Mayor an apologetic smile.

“N-no! Not at all, Monet I’m glad actually, that there isn’t so much…” The Mayor waved his hand at the scene, as he trailed off. 

Jack shrugged and went along his business checking up on the different points, taking more notes, and observing the crime scene. It was much easier now that everything was cleaned off the ground, but the neatness also made Jack’s stomach twist a bit; the tidy sense of work Jack was carrying himself with before suddenly evaporated, and he was left feeling a bit defeated. Maybe all the recent murders were finally getting to him...

It was then that the house’s old doorbell buzzed, causing the Mayor to jump a little in his place. He dismissed himself to fetch the visitor, and Jack was left with Monet staring at the back of his head. 

“There’s a meeting this weekend, by the way.” Monet noted while squatting next to Jack, “I think you’ll finally be getting your prize for all this.” She said to him warmly. Sheriff Liu was the type of woman whose stern expression defrosted into a sunny smile whenever she spoke, which had always unnerved him..

“Yes ma’am-”

“Jack! Sheriff Liu! Let me introduce you all to your newest colleague!” 

Jack sharply stood up and began straightening out his beat-up bomber jacket as if it were a suit. Monet followed his actions--albeit with much more grace--and they both turned their eyes toward the oncoming footsteps. 

Jack’s eyes widened. _Fucking hell, man._

What he saw there for the very first time in his life, was a supremely attractive young man in the flesh: A height that surpassed Jack’s own, a build that one could find in a male underwear ad but was hidden under layers of expensive-looking business clothes, and most importantly a puppy-like face that screamed ‘I’ll take care you’. 

Immediately, Jack recognized this brilliant young man as Luke Richards--the young and handsome doctor who moved onto Jack’s street only a few days ago. Dr. Richards took a step forward and beamed a smile in Jack’s direction. His teeth were perfectly white and aligned, his blond hair was pushed back into an effortless but charming wave, and his drooping brown eyes creased gently when he raised the corners of his mouth. 

Luke Richards! What a formidable opponent! With those dark, perfectly groomed eyebrows, that cheeky dimpled smile, and light freckles scattered across his face that Jack could only make out against his tanned skin when he took a couple of steps in Dr. Richards’ direction. 

God fucking dammit, it was love at first sight. 

Jack felt his breath hitch and desperately clung to every last bit of self-preservation remaining in his grumpy old bones. This was work, and if Jack wanted to keep his head he would do well to keep his desires on the sidelines--at least until he was clocked out. Out of the corner of his eye, Monet shifted stance and crossed her arms with an impassive expression. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Richards. I’m Jack, the investigator working under Sheriff Liu.” Jack greeted Dr. Richards in his best customer service voice, tensing a bit when they exchanged a firm handshake. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Investigator,” Dr. Richards responded. When their hands pulled away, Jack felt Dr. Richards’ thumb slowly rubbing his wrist bone, and he made eye contact with the blond doctor with an alarmed expression.

“ And you’ve already met Sheriff Liu, correct?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright, then let’s start talking about this mess.”

… 

“Alright then, everyone I’ll see you Monday morning!” the Mayor and Monet climbed into a luxurious-looking convertible and disappeared around the corner. 

Jack, who had barely begun recovering from being in Dr. Richards’ presence, was left staring at the 5 o'clock sunset, his back pressed against the old house’s front door. Two breaths in, then two breaths out…All he could hear was the distant sound of townspeople on their way home from work, and a child playing ball somewhere down the street. _Ping, ping, ping…_

“Investigator?” A familiar voice came from behind as the house’s door opened slightly. Jack, who was scared out of his wits, stumbled forward a bit, losing his balance and beginning a tragic descent towards the concrete. Fortunately, a strong arm pressed against his chest and eased him upright, and gave him too sound pats on the back. Unfortunately, this arm most definitely belonged to Dr. Richards, and the two were left standing in close proximity. One of them with a slightly puzzled smile, and the other with cold sweat running down his spine. 

“Sorry about that Doc! Scared me there!” Jack exclaimed stiffly. 

“It’s alright, sorry for scaring you.” Dr. Richards released Jack, who took two scoots back in the direction of his car. He waited for the doctor to finish locking up before continuing in a loud, and unnatural voice.

“Y-yeah! Your voice was just so deep it really startled me, doc!”

“But your own voice is much nicer.” 

Jack could feel his face heating up. Thank god no one could fucking tell. “Y-yeah. Haha. I guess my voice is pretty deep.” He said, a bit dazed and a bit flustered. 

It was at times like these that Jack became acutely aware of how he reeked of tobacco, the overtime beard that he had grown after two nights straight of sleeping in the office, and his beat-up clothing. To compare himself with Luke Richard’s undeniable attractiveness was depressing, to say the least. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dr. Richard’s face suddenly moved into Jack’s, so much that he could taste mint on the doctor’s breath. 

“The investigation, and such.” Jack took a few steps back and collected himself. It was undeniable that Jack wanted to get dicked down by Dr. Richards, but there were simply too many other things for him to get caught up in his desires. He swallowed his feelings and assumed a polite but disinterested smile. “I’m going to head home now, you have an amazing Friday!”The investigator did his best to slip away without looking back, only to have himself caught by Dr. Richards’ strong hands on his bicep. 

“Actually, this is a bit embarrassing to say,” The young doctor sighed in a frank tone, “but I need a ride home. My car’s getting repaired and I barely got here on time ‘cause my acquaintance works near here.”

“No problem. You live on the same street as me, after all.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
